Harry and the God
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Set during the end of Burning Maze and after the Harry Potter series. Harry was captured by Caligula while on his way to visit his old school. What happens when he saves Jason, Piper, a young girl named Meg, and a certain god turned human Apollo?


**House/Team: Badgers**

**Class: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Story: Standard**

**Prompt: Crossover Percy Jackson**

**Word Count: 1,278**

**Warnings: Slight out of character**

"Expelliarmus!" a voice called out from behind the advancing Roman Emperor sending his sword flying across the room.

Jason Grace thanked every god there was as he made his way over to where Piper, Apollo, and Meg were waiting. He caught a look at the person who'd saved his life. He looked like Percy a bit, with his black hair and green eyes making Jason wonder if Percy had another half brother besides Tyson.

There was a popping noise and the boy appeared between Jason and Apollo. He looked older than Jason would have thought now that the other young man was closer to dark-haired man.

"Who…." Jason began but was cut off by the other young man.

"There's no time for questions right now," the dark haired boy told him. "Take hold of the can." He pointed towards a piece of rubbish that was lying on the yacht floor. "I'll explain when we're safe."

"I'm with whoever he is," Apollo called out as he put his finger on the can. "Come on, guys. The portkey won't wait around all day."

"The port what?" Jason asked as he watched Apollo move Meg into the apparent correct position for whatever was about to happen. The Percy look-a-like watched Jason moving closer.

"It's a portkey. I will explain everything later. All you have to do is have skin to trash contact with the object and it will transport you anywhere."

Jason sighed and looked over at Apollo who was staring over his shoulder. Jason didn't need to look to know that Caligula was charging towards them. He darted forward, getting a finger on the can before being sucked up along with the can into a whirlwind.

This was the strangest feeling Jason had ever felt. That included finding out he had the ability to fly because of his father Zeus. He looked over to gage the reactions of his demigod and goldy friends because the other young man looked like he'd done this before.

Then it all stopped. The dark haired young man was yelling something to them but Jason couldn't really make it out. He felt the wind plumet by his face and used the power that Zeus had given him to gently make himself float. He reached out and grabbed Piper. Even though they'd broken up Piper was still his first and immediate thought when they were in danger. Piper had a hold of Meg.

"Apollo," Jason cried out.

Harry's POV:

"Apollo," the blond boy cried out as he floated gently towards the ground.

Harry wondered what kind of magic the boy was using that made him float. But then a distressed cry off to the side caught his attention. The other boy. Harry started running in the brown-haired blue-eyed boy's direction. Catching up to him he grabbed the boy's arm.

"You have to start running before we reach the ground or this next part is going to hurt," Harry explained patiently.

Apollo, if you could call him that, nodded and did some attempt to run in the air which must have looked funny because the young girl was laughing from where she and her friends were. It wasn't long until we landed safely.

"Now, who are you?" the blond boy asked pulling a sword from his belt that Harry hadn't noticed before. "And how did find…."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry explained watching the sword wielding boy in front of him and his friends who could easily have any number of weapons on them. "I didn't exactly find that boat. I was brought there."

"Brought there?" the girl asked. "Why would they bring you there?"

"Because they mentioned something about needing magic. I'm a wizard." Harry folded his arms over his chest. "Before I go on though, don't you think it would be fair for me know who you are? You do, after all, know who I am."

"I'm Piper McClean," the girl said holding out here hand, "daughter of Aphrodite. This Jason Grace son of Zeus, Meg McCathery daughter of Demeter, and the god Apollo."

Harry let a scoff that sounded like a laugh. The god Apollo was always depicted as a young handsome man not this boy. He was cute looking but he wouldn't describe him as handsome.

"Long story short my father punished me by making me human," Apollo explained. "Are you sure you're not a demigod, kid?" He checked Harry out. If he was still a god he'd have tried to get with Harry Potter. "You look like you could be son of Poseidon."

"Is that some sort of pick up line or something?" came a voice from behind them all. "If it is you'll have to try harder than that."

"Is that a challenge?" Apollo smirked. "If so I accept."

"Apollo!" chided Meg bringing Apollo's attention back to her. "We're on a mission!"

"A mission?" Harry questioned. "It wouldn't be to stop those guys on the boat? Would it be?"

Meg nodded.

Apollo nudged her and shook his head but it was too late for him to stop her. She'd already told Harry the mission after all.

"They're trying to make a come back," Apollo explained while trying not to look Harry up and down. "What exactly were you trying to do on Caligula's yacht?"

"Like I said," Harry huffed, "I was being held prisoner. He was going to use me for my magic."

"We have to get to Camp Jupiter," Jason exclaimed. "Then we can see how much we each know about what's been going on." He looked between Harry, Piper, Meg, and Apollo. "Alright?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. So, of course, they set off towards Camp Jupiter. Whatever that was?

Apollo's POV:

As they set off towards Camp Jupiter Apollo couldn't help but try to check the group's new friend Harry Potter. Perhaps he would be able to talk to the other boy more once they got to Camp Jupiter. The dark haired boy had after all basically challenged Apollo to woo him in this form. And woo Harry Potter he would.

"You were captured?" Apollo asked as he watched the green-eyed boy. "Where were you captured from?"

"England," Harry explained. "I was on my way to do a speech for my old school when I was captured. Why do you ask?"

"Because that gives us a starting point for where they could have possibly come from," Meg explained. "I lived with Nero in New York."

"So the Emperors are coming in from the East," Jason murmured deep in thought as we walked up to a huge wall.

"Dude, who goes there?" came a voice from high up on the wall. A young red haired man looked over the side of the wall. He looked pretty young. About sixteen or fifteen. He was wearing armor and under the armor was a purple t-shirt that must have been from Camp Jupiter.

"Eric," Jason sighed. "It's me. Open the gates. Send someone for Reyna. Camp Jupiter is about to be attacked and we don't have a lot of time."

For a minute if looked like nothing was going to happen. Or they might get turned away but then the with a creak of wheels the gates opened.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter," Jason said as he lead everyone inside. "We have a lot to discuss and not a lot of time. So follow me." He walked off towards the direction of large scale city of what must have been New Rome.

Looking around at each other Piper was the first to follow Jason and the rest us slowly trickled after them. This was going to be a long few days. He had a feeling.


End file.
